Waktu yang Terulang Kembali
by Amber Reina
Summary: "Ini seperti menggores luka lama. Kau hanya perlu menggoresnya di tempat yang sama. Dengan begitu semuanya akan terulang kembali seperti dulu, Seishirou-san."
**Disclaimer** **CLAMP**

 **Pairing : SeiSuba**

 **Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Death chara.**

 **Prolog**

Subaru terlahir kembali di keluarga Sumeragi. Tapi keluarga Sumeragi sudah tidak melakukan penyempurnaan arwah seperti para pendahulnya. Dan keadaan Tokyo pun sudah damai. Sehingga Subaru hanya menjadi anak dari keluarga biasa.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sifat Subaru. Ia masih periang dan polos. Dan ingatan di kehidupan sebelumnya masih tersegel. Tapi sejak lahir kekuatan melihat arwah Subaru masih tersisa hanya saja samar-samar.

Namun kali ini subaru menjadi anak tunggal keluarga Sumeragi seorang diri, tanpa sang kakak kembarnya, Hokuto.

Saat usia 6 tahun, Subaru tengah bermain di taman. Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak perempuan tanpa alas kaki menghampirinya lalu menarik Subaru ke suatu tempat di balik semak-semak jauh dari taman.

Saat itu Subaru tidak bisa membedakan antara manusia dan arwah. Dan anak perempuan yang mengajakanya adalah arwah. Subaru di bawa ke suatu tempat di mana ada sebuah pohon sakura sedang mekar. Pohon itu hanya sendiri. Subaru menikmati keindahan pohon sakura itu yang menerbangkan kelopaknya yang tertiup angin.

Kemudian Subaru dikagetkan oleh anak perempuan tadi yang saat ini menarik-narik ujung bajunya agar mengikutinya lagi mendekat ke pohon sakura tersebut.

Anak perempuan itu menunjuk ke atas hingga kepala Subaru mengikutinya. Di atas salah satu batang pohon duduklah seorang anak laki-laki. Rambutnya hitam pendek. Ia tengah memandangi bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu usianya lebih tua dari Subaru. Terlihat dari seragam smp yang dikenakannya.

Untuk sesaat Subaru terpesona.

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian melihat kebawah dan mengulurkan tangannya. Subaru mengira itu uluran tangan untuknya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke atas tapi ternyata tangan itu ditujukan untuk anak perempuan yang membawa Subaru. Anak perempuan itu melayang menggapai tangan anak laki-laki itu. Setelah mencapai atas anak perempuan tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang.

Subaru terkejut sedangkan laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis.

Subaru bertanya kemana anak perempuan tadi menghilang. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak menjawab malah kembali menjulurkan kembali tangannya. Kali ini ke arah Subaru. Subaru ragu untuk membalas uluran tangan itu. Tangan itu turun lebih dekat Subaru sampai akhirnya Subaru menerima uluran tangan itu.

Tangan yang menggenggamnya saat ini terasa lebih besar dari tangannya dan dingin.

"Hangat"

"Eh?" kata 'hangat' yang diucapkan anak laki-laki itu terdengar tidak biasa di telinga Subaru.

"Tanganmu, sama seperti dulu." Ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil menarik Subaru perlahan.

Sesuatu menghampiri Subaru. Sekilas ingatan tentang pohon sakura yang pada akarnya terdapat banyak darah yang berceceran. Dengan cepat Subaru menarik kembali tangannya. Apa itu tadi? Ingatan dari mana? Subaru masih mencerna ingatan itu. Tapi kapasitas otaknya yang masih anak-anak membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh. Mungkin nanti ia akan tanyakan kepada neneknya.

Subaru kembali teringat dengan anak laki-laki tadi. Ia pun mendongak. Di atas sana anak laki-laki itu masih duduk di posisi yang sama. Masih dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya, namun kali ini lebih lebar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Subaru tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Akan tiba waktunya. Saat itu kau akan tahu siapa aku." Ucap anak laki-laki itu sebelum dia menghilang.

Kelopak sakura yang diterbangkan angin menerpa wajah Subaru. Pertemuannya dengan seorang anak laki-laki misterius telah membuat rasa penasaran muncul dari dirinya. Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Mengapa Subaru merasa tidak asing dengan kehadirannya?

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **A/N : Aah, sudah lama sekali aku mau bikin fanfic untuk OTP-ku no. 1 ini. Dan baru bisa terwujud. T_T**

 **Ini baru prolog. Dan, Yaah. Fic ini multichapter.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
